Dr. Muto (video game)
Dr. Muto 'is a video game released in November 2002 by Midway Games for the Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2, and Game Boy Advance. Plot Dr. Muto, a mad scientist, builds the Genitor 9000, a machine that would provide free, renewable energy for his home planet of Midway. However, the machine was sabotaged by Muto's rival, Dr Burnital, and malfunctioned, destroying the planet. Dr. Muto is the sole survivor of the explosion, floating on a chunk of the destroyed planet. Quickly, he devises a plan that will restore his home planet; a plan that requires the Genitor 9000, whose pieces are scattered across four planets, all belonging to Burnital. Characters *'Dr. Muto The protagonist of the game. Dr. Muto can use his Splizz Gun to morph into a mouse, gorilla, spider, fish, and flying squirrel, each of which has unique abilities that enable him to complete different stages of the game. *'AL' AL is Dr. Muto's sentient, wise-cracking computer. He guides Dr. Muto through his journey, and helps rebuild Midway. * Dr. Burnital Dr. Burnital is Dr. Muto's nemesis, and is responsible for the destruction of Midway. The president of Burnital Industries, Dr. Burnital owns the four surviving planets that the pieces of the Genitor 9000 are located.' ' Gameplay In the game, Dr. Muto has the ability to morph into many creatures, and use a variety of gadgets to get through the game. Morphs Dr. Muto is able to turn into 5 different creatures with the use of the Splizz Gun in the game. These can be unlocked by collecting isotopes and DNA. Gadgets There are seven different gadgets Dr. Muto can use. Most of the gadgets require collecting seven pieces of corresponding scrap. Planets Midway The home of Dr. Muto. His home is the one chunk left of this planet, floating in space. Totltec A junkyard of a planet, Totltec is contaminated and filled with toxic, green goo. Totltec is inhabited by Vinny, mutant insects, and security guards. This planet acts as Burnital Industries' junkyard. The levels here are The Junkyard, The Vats, The Factory, and Vinny's Dump'. Aqeum The least polluted planet of Burnital Industries, although Burnital's oil rig is quickly falsifying this statement. This is where the insane and deranged mutant mermaid Carla McPhearson and her monstrous minions dwell. The levels are The Lagoon, The Oil Rig, The Hydro Station, Water Works, and Carla's Hole. Flotos Flotos is a formerly terrestrial planet that has been reduced to a number of floating facilities owned by Burnital Industries. Burnital's minion, Steele, oversees the facilities' production. The stages are The Sphere, The Cube, The Furnaces, Jupiter City, and Steele's Garage. Mazon This is Burnital HQ, an underground factory, where Burnital lives. Mazon is the shortest planet, and the setting for Muto and Burnital's showdown. The stages are The Workshop and Burnital's Lair. Reception Dr. Muto received generally positive reviews by critics. As Midway Industries never mentioned the game again, Dr. Muto most likely sold poorly, eliminating the chance for a sequel.